fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
3rd Party Classes and Class Options
The below options have been approved for characters in Fiend's Reach. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Fiend's Reach. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes Angel Paragon Class The Angel Paragon class found on page 10 of the above linked book. The grigori race is not allowed, so this class is accessible to aasimar. Aasimars are allowed to take the grigori favored class bonus for the Angel Paragon class. The Ascended class feature instead only changes how a character is affected by spells such as banishment, and at 10th level the character gains the extraplanar, good, and angel subtypes (although they do not gain any of the benefits of the angel subtype). Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Archetypes Some archetypes are limited to particular variant aasimar heritages. * Archon: Archon-Blooded (Lawbringers) only * Azata: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched) only * Brijidine: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched) only * Cherub: Agathion-Blooded (Idylkin) only * Lillend: Azata-Blooded (Musetouched), Peri-Blooded (Emberkin) only * Ophanim: Any * Seraph: Any Dragon Paragon Class Add the following essence * Time * Alignment: True Neutral * Energy Type: Electricity * Dragon type: Time * Compulsion: Same as witty A feykin taninim gains a 60ft fly speed (good) at draconic paragon level 4. A feykin taninim's dracomorphosis Dexterity score increases are considered a size bonus, and their Charisma ability score bonus is untyped. Gelatinous Cube Class This class and race is approved for cohorts only. The racial feature "Lack of Class" only applies to their main track. Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Legendary Gunslinger (Playtest) Only this class is approved currently, not the archetypes. This pdf is only to be used for Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Machinesmith The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). Magitech Gunner (Elven High Magic Update) Add the following ability at 5th level: Penetrating Shot (Ex) At 5th level, the magitech gunner's arcane shot is still harmful to creatures, even if their spell resistance protects them. If she fails to overcome the spell resistance of the target of her arcane shot, the attack still deals 1d6 damage. Credit to this class can be found here. Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only. Powered Armorer Shadow Assassin (Playtest) Swarm Host (Playtest) Archetypes for this class are not currently allowed. *Swarm Host swarms do not get the Distraction swarm ability *Swarm HP is half of the host's max HP *X Bugs: Adds 1d4 damage of the selected element/s to the base swarm damage die. This damage will increase with the base damage die as Improved and Greater Swarm Attack are chosen as swarm powers *Hive Claws: Swarm damage will scale as the Swarm Host levels, Improved Hive Claws will need to be taken to reach max scaling. X-bug Elemental damage is included in the swarm damage(Does not stack with elemental weapon enchantments) White Necromancer Remove "He is granted a save to negate such effects even if one is not normally allowed." from the 15th level Death Warded ability. Archetypes The following archetypes are approved for play. Multiclass Archetypes (noted with MCA) cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class, take VMC in it, nor gestalt it). Alchemic Knight (Magus, MCA) Add to the Alchemy class feature the following line: In addition, an alchemic knight can take Brew Potion, using his class level in place of caster level. Add to the Alchemical Strike feature the following line: Personal extracts allow a Fortitude saving throw to negate the extract's effects (using the DC of the extract, which is 10 + the extract's level + the knight's Intelligence modifier). Desperado (Gunslinger, MCA, Playtest) Devout Thespian (Bard, MCA) Dimensional Warrior (Fighter, MCA) Dragon Archetype The archetypes starting on page 14 of this book are available. Access to the pdf can be found here but is only for use in Fiend's Reach Living World Campaign. Eldritch Exploiter (Sorcerer, MCA) Eldritch Eye (Magus) Faded Stranger (Legendary Gunslinger) Found on page 17 of Legendary Gunslingers by Legendary Games. Fellseer Witch (Witch, MCA, Playtest) Revelations that are selected with Hexes use Intelligence in place of Charisma. Fellseers do not gain revelations as part of their mystery class feature, only their relevant class skills and spells as noted. Remove the last two paragraphs from Witch's Familiar (the familiar does not have these drawbacks).Remove the drawback. Fellseer witches may have no more than 5 revelations from their mystery, any additional hexes must be taken as hexes. Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Kyuubi Visionary (Monk, Kitsune, Playtest) Mechanist (Gunslinger) Instead of Explosive Counterspell, you retain the Targeting Deed feature. Merciful Redeemer (Paladin, MCA, Playtest) Merciless Crusader (Paladin, MCA, Playtest) Mutagenic Brute (Barbarian, MCA) Pale Slinger (Legendary Gunslinger) Found on page 21 of Legendary Gunslingers by Legendary Games. Remove Death Aura (the pale slinger receives Evasion at this level instead). Physiomorph Marauder (Fighter, MCA, Playtest) Rune Mage (Alchemist, MCA, Playtest) Solemn Traveler (Legendary Gunslinger) Found on page 23 of Legendary Gunslingers by Legendary Games. Change Traveler's Terror to the following: Traveler’s Terror (Su): At 5th level, a solemn traveler radiates an aura which causes all creatures within 20 feet of him to take a -2 penalty to fear effects. At 15th level, this penalty increases by 2, the area of the solemn traveler’s aura increases to 50 feet and all creatures within her aura lose any immunity to fear effects they possess. He may exclude a number of creatures from this aura equal to his Wisdom modifier. Sword of Redemption (Paladin, MCA) Although not required to be Lawful Good, this archetype is still beholden to the Code of Conduct. Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Temple Dancer (Cleric, MCA) Web Walker (Ninja) Prestige Classes Archmage (Elven High Magic Update) For the Spell-Like Ability Arcana an Archmage does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Hierophant (Elven High Magic Update) For the Spell-Like Ability Special Ability an Hierophant does not pay Experience Points. Instead if they chose a spell with an expensive material component they need to spend 50 times the price in gp for the expensive material components when it is learned. Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Class Features Giant Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline, Playtest) The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods (Oracle Mystery) This mystery is approved with the following changes: Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. By My Name You Shall Call Me: The scrying ability can be used for a number of minutes per day equal to your oracle level. This time need not be used all at once, but it must be used in 1 minute increments. The greater teleport feature can be used 3 times per day. Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. The following are additional revelations available to the Old Gods mystery: Telepathy (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Category:Class